


shimmering star love

by momento_de_bruh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momento_de_bruh/pseuds/momento_de_bruh
Summary: alfred and arthur were roomates and were dating on twitter without even knowing. they both liked bts.
Relationships: USUK
Kudos: 7





	shimmering star love

**Author's Note:**

> have fun B)

have you guys streamed black swan by bts yet??? i dont think so. go stream rn or else 🔪  
-your tweet was sent-  
alfred smiled down at his phone screen after sending the tweet as he sat in bed next to his roomate, arthur, who was sleeping still. it was morning and he had been sleeping in for a while, but not like it was a big deal anyway. not much was going on for them anyway.  
alfred was growing rather impatient though, waiting for his twitter crush to come online and message him on twitter.  
‘sigh....’ he yawned and finally got up from bed and stretched a bit before heading to the kitchen to go make himself some pancakes.  
the smell of the pancakes woke arthur.  
“mmh...... alfred..??...” arthur mumbled as he slowly woke up, starting to sit up and rubbing his eyes. his hair was a little messy.  
“oh! rise and shine, eyebrows! look whos finally up after 23 years! you sleep too much dude, whats up with that?” alfred slightly laughed as he continued to make breakfast.  
“oh just shut up will you? what are you making. it smells good.” arthur said in a slightly annoyed tone.  
“breakfast.”  
“well i know that-“  
“then why’d ya ask?” alfred laughed.  
arthur groaned and got up angrily from bed and stomped towards the kitchen to go have a look for himself.  
“...pancakes!” alfred said, still giggling.  
“you could’ve just said that.” arthur said as he slowly and still annoyed walked back to bed to get his phone.  
soon after, alfred’s twitter crush finally texted him.  
“hey! good morninf!”  
“morning** lmao”  
alfred saw the notifications right away and dropped everything immediately. he quickly texted back.  
“omg hi! ive been waiting for you almost all morning dude what have you been up to? 😳”  
they texted back  
“aww im sorry for keeping you waiting! ive been... sleeping 😔”  
“that’s okay!! im glad youre getting some rest. you deserve it ✨”  
“i guess i do huh. ive been kinda busy and therefore, exhausted lately haha..”

“alfred.”

“ohh is that so?? damn that sucks—“

“ALFRED.” arthur said louder as he stood in the middle of the kitchen, his hands on his hips.  
“you let the pancakes burn you idiot!” he pointed at the burned food.  
“AH- DAMNIT-“ alfred quickly went to turn everything off.  
“and you say *i’m* bad at cooking....”  
“HEY. i got distracted—“ alfred said as he tried cleaning everything off. he noticed that there were still two remaining pancakes that weren’t burned.  
“at least these two didn’t burn— so its fine!”  
“god now it smells awful in here—“ arthur said as he opened the windows.  
“oh well!” alfred said; his voice muffled by the pancakes in his mouth.  
arthur, phone in hand started make his way back to bed slowly.  
“youre not gonna eat?” alfred called out.  
“not hungry.” arthur replied, turning the corner into the bedroom. arthur was a little hungry, but he was tired of alfred always insulting his cooking whenever he was in the kitchen.  
“hey star- have you heard about the bts concert tomorrow in our area—? its TOMORROW— BUT THERES STILL SEATS LEFT— and good ones! i can buy us two some tickets and we can finally meet each other there!”  
alfred jumped in his seat a bit and replied back almost immediately, his fingers moving fast as he texted back, because he was so excited.  
“OH MY GODJDJENDHJS YES!!! DUDE THAT WOULD BE SO COOL. OUR FIRST MEET UP BEING AT A BTS CONCERT..............”  
“ahaha yes!! im very excited, you have no idea,,,”  
alfred’s fingers hovered over the keyboard as he hesitated. he took a deep breath and replied back with a question.  
“well while we’re on a happy subject- can i- tell you something important..?”  
he anxiously awaited their reply as he finished up his breakfast.  
“ah, of course! what is it, star?”  
he hesitated one last time before continuing to type  
“so we’ve.......... been friends for a while now and... i um.... i was.... i kinda———— adjshshh dude i kinda like you bro————————“  
alfred exhaled and set his phone down and looked up to the ceiling. damnit damnit damnit damni- the notification sound interrupted his thoughts. he quickly went back to look.  
“i— i- 😳..... really???-“  
alfred quickly replied back  
“UH YEAH IM SORRY DUDE AHAHA ITS OKAY IF YOU DONT LIKE ME BACK OR WHATEVER IM JUST SAYING—————....”  
“no i- feel the same way. i have for a decent amount of time now...!-“  
“JSHEJHEHWHS OMG- YOURE LYING-“  
“i couldn’t be more truthful right now!!! its true its true!-“  
alfred was smiling a lot.  
“LETS- DATE???? UH-“  
“wow so straight forward. of course!”  
alfred then jumped for joy.  
“OMG YESSSS ILYSM”  
“ilyt :)”

(im running out of ideas and motivation) 

so the day went by pretty slow because alfred was so excited to go to the bts concert.  
at night when he was laying in bed next to arthur, he just couldnt keep his mouth shut.  
“arthur!! you awake?!” alfred said as he put one of his hands on arthur’s shoulder. arthur was turned away from him. he groaned and turned around.  
“unfortunately.” he said quietly.  
“good! so like toda-“  
“no. i dont want to hear it. go to sleep, alfred.”  
“its not like you have a choice! let me just get straight to the point. i have a boyfriend now!”  
arthur’s eyes widened a bit.  
“what?? seriously?? you out of all people having a boyfriend?”  
“hey! im a pretty attractive guy!- hmph unlike you.”  
arthur glared at alfred, then smirked.  
“then why did i just get a boyfriend today as well?? hm~?”  
alfred laughed  
“WOAHH WHAT?!— what a coincidence!! i met mine on kpop twitter what about you-?”  
“so did i-“  
alfred paused for a bit.  
“i never knew you liked kpop- wow- youre not the type to. youre so full of surprises sometimes.”  
“yeah- i uh. am. i never knew you were on kpop twitter either-“ arthur tensed up a bit. this was all way too much of a coincidence. he then took out his phone.  
“hey- give me their username. i’ll give them a follow. and give me yours while youre at it.” arthur said as he opened twitter.  
“okay!” alfred said as he took out his phone. they both froze as they showed each other their users.  
“thats you?!” they both said in unison

and so basically they were surprised and that they were both actually dating each other and the next day they went to the bts concert woohoo.  
then arthur dies afterwards for some reason. probably by getting stabbed or something.  
alfred was really sad for a long while but with the help of bts music and friends he got over it, but never forgot.

the end

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ISNT A SERIOUS STORY. I REALLY WASNT MOTIVATED TO ACTUALLY WRITE IT ALL OUT CORRECTLY AND DETAILED AND STUFF. uuh hope you enjoyed anyway 🥴😳  
> maybe in the future when im more motivated i’ll actually write it all out in detail !!


End file.
